charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LeonardoWyatt/Archive 3
Photo Editor I found this really cool website (that is free) where you can edit photos. If you look at this image, the freckle Prue has, I made it disappear, I know it is quite obvious it was there but I did not spend much time on it. Here it is: PruedenceTestImage.jpg|There PrueFreckleGone.jpg|Gone --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:56, December 3, 2010 (UTC) User Management As the Cheif Executive I have decided to give you and Andyman14 jobs. You are User Management. This means you have power of users (not in the bad/mean way). Look at the Manager Template. I am everything for obvious reason :D. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 21:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC) The Website The image altering website is this. --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) What Is User Management User Management means you have more power over users. Whether they are to be blocked, giving them warning etc... --Merry Christmas: Executive Manager / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 12:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Do we all notice how "JohnyHalliwell" is only complaining about and changing the edits I make? Gee,I wonder who else was constantly doing that?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:32, December 4, 2010 (UTC) He used to always change my edits before to -.- But he's not doing it now to me. xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 01:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Halliwell Manor I'm not sure if you are the one who changed the pic in the info box, but the roof was kind of cut off in the pic so I changed it to the one it currently is, is this one ok with you?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 14:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) GIF Files Just wondering do you know how to make the GIF files smaller without having to do the click animation thing? I try to make mine smaller but then they freeze and you have to click for animation. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) E-mail Did you get it? Alexander (talk this way) 12:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) To-Do List Just thinking. After all that thinking, It probably would be best that I take care of the Piper/Prue galleries and rename Leo and Cole's images for you to reduce the amount to things to do on your list before I go on holiday on for three weeks. However, can you get clearer images of Piper/Paige/Phoebe for the episodes There's Something About Leo, Witchness Protection, Extreme Makeover: World Edition, Charmageddon, Little Box of Horrors, Freaky Phoebe, Still Charmed and Kicking, Malice in Wonderland, Run, Piper, Run and Gone with the Witches or direct me to a site there I can get clearer images besides Screencaps please? Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 05:43, December 14, 2010 (UTC) My first night back and already you delete stuff I do Well, so much for getting a new editor. I'm out of here. I've heard such negative things about this Wiki and now I see why. You deleted something because YOU think its wrong... you own this page??? The GIF didn't belong there, it had NO purpose. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 06:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Neither did the picture that was there before, the animation at least showed more of the episode, people can surmise what was going on, which looked neater. Actually, the photo you put was basically talking, which isn't really needed on the page. So therefor I deleted it. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 06:52, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Whatever, I'm done here. This page is a joke. The whole Wikia knows. bye This page isn't a joke, on EVERY wiki, put are going to change what you edited, You gotta get used to it. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 06:54, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Trust me, there are no other wiki's ran like this. What's the point of working on stuff, if it just gets reverted, deleted, changed, edited. I have been on Wikia over 2 years, so please don't tell me what I need to get use to. You're being dramatic. I only re-verted your edit cause that GIF wasn't needed, It just had talking. And I think you need to get used to it, Everyone of your edits will probably get edited, deleted or changed eventually. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 06:59, December 14, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly my point, Other pages aren't "deleted" happy like this page is. Just let the admin's edit everything. Later. I am a Admin actually. Like I said before your being dramatic. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 07:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) That's your pov...the last time I tried to edit here, I had something reverted within 10 mins. Same thing again tonight. It's aggriviating, when you want to have fun and edit yet each time I try, my efforts get deleted. If you can't see why that isn't aggrivating, I don't know what to say. Anywat, I'm done. Good luck. Everyone edit will get undid eventually, you gotta get used to it. The GIF you put on an aritcle wasn't needed, it was just talking so therefor it has no purpose at all. I doubt all of your edits will get deleted, you just gotta add things that go with this wiki. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 07:10, December 14, 2010 (UTC) It was a gif that portrayed part of the synopsis that was a funny part of the scene. There are tons of pics that go throughout synopsis' that don't really "pertain" to anything, they just remind the viewer of that particular scene. That's why I wrote the caption under it, to make it more funny. I'm sorry you thought it was lame, like I said, my efforts here are done. I don't like all this admin power anyway. Bye. Y'know what? I can't be bothered to argue with you. Have fun on another Wiki :) HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 07:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) : Wow. I have you know this wikia was one of the top rated. But then we got a lot of vandalism. Go to another wiki this wiki is fine at the moment. This wiki does currently have a lot of drama on it and I am trying to think of some way to stop this. This wiki is not the best community wise but article wise, I would have you know we are the best. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Angel of Destiny entry That's all photoshop really. Just scanned the picture, removed background, adjusted colors here and there, add text, and voila, one Angel of Destiny page. I can send you the page if you want. --GlennVP 15:34, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Are you talking about the AofD page from the comics?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Whitelighters and Hearing Calls Would you say being able to hear the calls of their charges is Telepathy? Telepathy is being able to hear thoughts, when someone calls for their whitelighter verbally, ie) if Phoebe calls "Leo! Get down here!", that is not really a telepathic connection. A charge can't really call for their whitelighter mentally, ie)Thinking "Leo, get down here" wouldn't summon Leo. In my opinion, hearing calls is not a form of telepathy, what is your opinion on the subject?--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:11, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I think "telepathic or empathic connection with charges" answers your question.I think the charges think of their whitelighters.Then the whitelighters "hear" their charges call.Something like that.Thats what I think! 16:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :The Charmed Ones always verbally call for Leo or Chris, thinking of them doesn't summon them. If it was telepathy there would be no need to yell Leo/Chris.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:48, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: It is just a plain "connection". --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 17:43, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I always thought it was some kind of Telepathy. >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 04:04, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm trying to find out what a scientific term for hearing something far away is. It is some kind of advanced auditory telepathic something or other. It kind would be like how dogs can only dog whistles if that makes sense. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 04:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Maybe it's like Voice Telepathy kind of thing? I don't know if that even excists x) Portrayals On the actor biographies I don't feel it is relevant to include things like "Shannen portrayed Zile when he shapeshifted into Prue" or "Holly Marie portrayed Piper when Mabel stole her identity" and other things like that. Things like Shannen portrayed Phoebe Bowen is OK but like I said, why is it relevant to say they portrayed themself when possessed or when a shapeshifter took on their identity? Those things are obvious and of course the actresses who portray those characters are going to portray themselves when possessed. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:07, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I did some of my own research about users on here: here is the email I was sent from Angela, a wikia staff member. "These 3 share an IP: TheBook GlennVP SonOfHalliwell Johny halliwell does not seem to be the same person. This user has a different IP address, is using a different computer type, and appears to come from a different country. I removed bureaucrat access from SonOfHalliwell and GlennVP earlier today as another user on the Charmed wiki contacted Wikia about this problem. Khan1998stevewhite has a different IP address from the above users. However, this user does appear to be "Allyxx", "RusselHalliwell", and "UYTR". Another I have just noticed is that "HalliwellsAttic" is "Youvebeencharmed". Kind regards, Angela" --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:01, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : And you are PiperHollyCharmed. Right OK, I only know Allyxx, UYTR and RusselHalliwell are blanks to me. OK new rule, all those with double accounts, the double accounts must be deleted but your original user can stay. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 16:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Khan By the way, I was told Khan has another account - RusselHalliwell ... I looked at the user page and he wrote this on the user page he created September 21, 2010: "Hello everybody my name is Russel and I am a boy, I am 20 and am very skilled in IT. I believe i can bring great value to this wiki. I am very skilled on the Harry Potter wiki (under another user), so I hope that will help on here to. I wish to become some kind of higher power (Rollback)" And it turns out he created the account Allyxx as well. And apparently he used the account RusselHalliwell and Allyxx as accounts to increase his votes to be admin/bureaucrat, as seen here: http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Andyman14/Charmed_Admin_and_Bureaucrat_Elections --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Questions and Answers Wiki Hello. I am me and only me, if no one wants to believe that, that is perfectly fine with me :). Next thing, I have created the Charmed Answers and Questions Wikia where users can go to ask serious questions about the show, go here. Ask a question so I can make you Manager of it =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ Noch No I dont want to and I am sorry for what I wrote and I promise I wont do it again. Left4Deadseries FAN 14:30 22.12.10 List of Spells I'll work on them starting this sunday ;) --GlennVP - (talk) - ( ) 06:49, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:45, December 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: JohhnyHalliwell Block him only if he continues. --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 11:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Gifs I was wondering how you made the gifs? Was it a website, or did you do it yourself? Shanebeckam 12:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Wyatt, Leonardo